The Big 5-JELSA
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Jack frost,Hiccup,Merida,Rapunzel. are all One of the four Guardians And they're thinking Of bringing In another member the One and only ELSA THE SNOW QUEEN! Jack and the rest don't Think it's a good idea But wait until Jack falls In love with her (BAD SUMMARY BUT GOOD STORY!)
1. Chapter 1

**HICCUP P.O.V**

Iv'e been thinking about this for a while, Iv'e Been thinking Of adding another member to our group.

The group Has me,Jack Frost,Merida,And Rapunzel I walked through the Room trying to act cool About My Idea,... Because i Haven't told anyone yet.

Then i went to climb the ladder to up stairs But acting cool, well isn't My thing.

"What are you up to Now Hiccup?" asked merida in her think Scottish

"Uh- Well Um,- You see,- Well,- Iv'e Been Kinda thinking Of adding another Member to the group." I said Nervously

"Uh Hiccup Not such a good Idea." Said Jack

"Well you Guys Haven't meet Her yet!" I said Nervously

OK so iv'e been thinking Of Adding Elsa the Snow queen, Iv'e Only HEARD of her, But she is easily controlled By fear.

"She? But then That makes 3 girls and 2 boys!" Rapunzel at Jack.

He rolled His Eyes.

"I still Don't think its such a good a good idea." Said Jack

i Rolled my eyes

"Well I'm still giving it a shot." I told them

Then Ignored all the sighs and whining, Which was Coming from Merida

Then i got My tool and Got toothless Ready then the Rest walked Out

"You're Really Wanna Go with This Plan eh?" Asked Rapunzel.

"YES I THINK IT THE BEST IDEA IN THE UNIVERSE!" I told them Merida Snorted

"So are you coming?" I asked

"Yeah whatever." said Merida

"Yeah I guess We could Give it a shot., so whats _Her_ name?" Asked Jack

"Elsa." I told Them

"She Sounds Nice." Said Rapunzel

I gave them a nervous Smile Hoping they were right about her Being 'Nice' and All then they All Hopped On Toothless and we shot Off

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I was REALLY bored Today, Oh I'm Sorry My Name is Elsa I have the Powers Of ice,frost, And snow

I'm a winter Spirit and Iv'e Always Been alone and away from People, Well maybe thats Because they Can't See me.

Well I'm Not completely Alone I will Always Have Olaf and Marshmallow!

Today I wanted to Have fun, But then Again I didn't feel Like it, It was the remote is to far, In Other Words It's My Lazy Day.

Then I heard the front Doors Open.

I peeked and Saw a group Of Four. Two Boys And Two Girls One Of the Boys was Pretty handsome, He Had white Hair,Dark Blue Hoodie, Brown tight Pants, bare Feet, And A Staff In His Hands with Frost in the middle.

"Hello Any One Here?" Asked One of the Boys with Brown Hair.

"Yes, And you Are?" I Asked

Then they All turned Around And Looked At Me.

The White Haired Man dropped His staff when he saw Me, And The Brown Haired Man dropped His Tools

"why Are you Here?" I asked

"Oh I'm Sorry i'll talk For the statues." Said the Girl With 70 feet of Long Blonde Hair

"We Have Chosen for you to Be a Guardian!" said the Girl.

"Uh-No." I said As i turned Around and Walked Up the Steps

"Now Can you Please Leave?" I Asked

"Oh Believe It's That Easy." Said the Brown Haired Guy.

"Yes it is, The door Is Right there." i said sarcastic

"No i mean With Us We Aren't Going anywhere Without you." Said the white Haired Guy.

then they All Started Chasing after me.

"Just Go Away!" I told them

"Not Gonna Happen." said the redheaded Girl.

Then We Made it to the Largest room with the Balcony

"Elsa wait come Back!" said the Brown Haired Boy

"I SAID GO AWAY!" I yelled as I shot Ice under his Feet And Made Him Fall, Then the Rest Made it Up.

"HICCUP! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" screamed the Redheaded Girl.

Then she pulled Out her Bow And got Out An Arrow and Aimed It At me.

"MERIDA NO DON'T!" yelled Hiccup i guess his name was

"No Please." i pleaded In a weak Voice

Then She released It and shot it At me.

I closed My Eyes And Put My Hands Up waiting for the Arrow to Kill Me then i noticed Nothing Happened I looked Up and saw the That i blocked It with a little Ice Wall I gasped Then She Grabbed Another Arrow.

"STAY AWAY!" i Yelled Scared then shot Ice at the ground, she Kept Dodging it so I kept Shooting Ice.

Then she Shot An arrow Up And Snapped the chandelier Then i noticed it started slowly falling I picked Up the Bottom Of my dress and started Running Until the impacted Made me Fall and Black Out.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

Elsa Just Blacked Out I ran Over and Picked Her up.

But I couldn't Believe it!, Elsa has the same Powers As Me! And shes the most beautiful women iv'e ever seen!

Then we all walked Out and Down the Steps then heard A voice.

"ELSA?!" Yelled The Voice weall turned and saw a living snowman.

"What's Wrong with her?, and who are you?" He asked

"Oh Sorry were One Of the four Guardians." said Hiccup

"Then why do you Have Elsa?" He asked

"Because We Have Chosen Her to Become One." Said Hiccup

"Eh, Not such a good idea, Iv'e Always asked Elsa, If you know she would like to Become one but she always says No." said the snowman

"And you guys Better Put her In a good Locked Down room, Eh who are you Kidding She'll break Out anyways." said the snowman

"And you guys Better Not let Marshmallow see you!" said The Snowman then the Ground started to rumble

"Too late!" He finished

Then a huge Snow monster came running towards Up

"HICCUP WERES THE GLOBE NORTH GAVE YOU?" screamed Rapunzel

He quickly Felt through His Pockets

Then He found It.

He threw It and We all tried to run in as fast as we could With Elsa In my Arms.

then we were in the North Pole and North Walked Out

"Um Hello." Said North In his Russian Accent

"Hi north We need somewhere In a good Locked Down Room!" said Hiccup

"Uh i got One with Just a little window!" said North "But i don't Understand." said North

"We have chosen her to join the group!" said Hiccup

"Oh i see It's-" said North "Elsa." he whispered "Why are we whispering?" whispered Rapunzel

"Tooth she'll go crazy for the teeth!" whispered North

"Anyways yes Iv'e Heard of her Powers So we Might Needto put some Handcuff On her." said North

then we all went to the room with the little window and put the Hand cuffs On her that chained to the floor.

"It Looks More like a prison Cell!" said Rapunzel

"Then it's Prefect For her!" said Merida

"Merida! Elsa is very Special!" said North

"you mean she has Brain damage?" laughed Merida

"NO! I mean when Elsa was a human, she still had those Powers, But she thought oof them as a curse, And one day when she was 8 she accidentally hurt her Little sister, that Was 5 and her parents took them took these trolls and they took her little sisters memory if her Powers and Elsa stayed In her room for 13 years, Like you Jack you would of done anything for your sister!, you died for her!" preeched North I shook my head.

"And everyday Elsa Died a little Inside, She lost a little Childhood, all her teenage years, and a couple Years Of adult Hood." said North

"Oh mu goodness! she'll Make a perfect Guardian!, Looks like my plan wasn't after all!" said Hiccup we all laughed and walked Out and Locked the Door.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOODNESS YAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER YAYY I'M SO EXCITED! LOL ANYWAYS MORE IS ON THE WAY! DUN DUN DUN DUN! XOXOXOXOXO<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**ELSA**** P.O.V**

I woke Up In a small denty Room it looked like A prison cell.

I rose Up Off the Bed then i saw a small window Good a way to escape!

I ran to it, But something stopped me I looked down and saw two Hand cuffs that covered my whole hands i stepped Over them to Look out the window.

"North Pole." i said to my self

I saw a blizzard twisting harshly Outside.

Then the door Opened there Was a big man with a white Beard.

"why did they Bring Me here?" I asked

"You'll see." Said the man "you have Been chosen for something Very Important! you Have been chosen to Be a guardian!" said the man in his russian accent

"Don't you see? I can't! you have to tell them to Let me go!" i told him

"It's Not that Easy But i will see what I can do."He said as he walked Out then i looked down at the Cuffs and saw that they were freezing.

then they started freezing completely I pulled On them as hard as I could then I saw the walls were Freezing.

Then I heard All four Of the group that Took Me coming to the Door.

Then the Walls started cracking and the Hand cuffs Became Brittle and then they started Tugging at the door.

"It wont Open it's frozen shut!" said a Girl In A Scottish Accent, Probably the redhead that Tried to Kill me with an arrow!

then the walls broke And I slipped away Running out Into the Blizzard.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

Then we finally manged to Break Down the door when we Looked In the room, Well its Not much as a room anymore.

the walls are Broken Down and frozen Elsa's Hand cuffs were On the down frozen and broken Into a million shards.

And Elsa was Gone.

"UGH NORTH WAS GONE FOR 60 SECONDS HOW SHE GET OUT SO FAST?!" Yelled Merida as she swung her bow around and smacking the frozen walls

"Ugh! calm down she somewhere out there, In that massive harsh Blizzard..." said Rapunzel

"OH NORTH CAN SHOW US WERE SHES AT!" said Hiccup then we all ran Out and told North what happened and he took his memory Globe Out and threw It and Made a huge Image appear Elsa was running through the Blizzard wit Her Hair, Dress, And cape wiping Around she Looked quiet Pretty then She Looked around side to side trying to see and see kept running then the Image disappeared.

"OK SHES HEADING TO HER ICE CASTLE!" said North

"Ok I'll Get her!" I told them.

then I ran and Flew Out, Really I just wanted to see her Beautiful Face. **(LOL)**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I just made It Back to my Castle I made three More Snow monsters, Eh, Ill Name them later.

Then I get Up the stairs were I was Greeted By Olaf.

Then I closed Every door Behind Me Until I came To My Bedroom with a balcony.

I walked Out to See the four Snow monsters On duty.

then I walked Inside and closed the balcony doors.

And i laid On my Bed Then I heard The doors Open I looked Up But saw Nothing, But the Doors were Open, eh probably the wind then I got up and Closed them then i had that feeling like someone was watching me

I looked around "Hello?" I asked

"Hello." said a Fimiliar Voice I turned Around and saw the White Haired Man from Earlier.

"What do you what?" i asked

"I need you to Come With Me." He told me

"I don't even know you!" I told him.

"Oh I'm Sorry I'm Jack frost." He Told Me

"Alright But why did you guys kidnap me?" i asked

"Well it wasn't really kidnap." said Jack

"Is that so I said I didn't wanna come and you guys took Me anyways that Kidnap." I told Him Then turned around to walk away But he flew Over right in front of Me

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm Not But you are go away!" I told him

"I Can't Do unless you agree to Become a Guardian." said Jack.

"Nope." I simply said and walked Up the stairs.

"Hey Wait Up!" Said Jack

"go away Please." I Pleaded

"Nope." Said Jack, "Oh Because whatever Happened tosaying Please and you get what you wanted?" I asked

"Please Doesn't Go Down with Us Guardians." Said Jack

I rolled my eyes with a long sigh and Turned to Walk Away But Of course who was Still in my face?, jack frost himself!,He's really kinda cute... SHUT UP ELSA!

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

God shes beautiful! SHUT UP JACK!

But she is pretty hard to crack Open she really doesn't wanna Become a Guardian It's Not like It's gonna kill her to become One, It's really Not that Bad...

"Come on you have to come back!" I told her.

"I just can't I live my whole life believing I was dangerous, I almost Kill my Sister, I froze All of Arendelle and Now you people want me to help save the world!?" Elsa snapped.

I stayed completely quiet.

"I'm sorry but you Have to go!" Said Elsa as she bawled her hands and threw a huge snow flurry at the ground and made a huge snow monster appear. (I NAMED THIS ONE STRAWBERRY.)

Strawberry Picked Jack up and threw him out.

Elsa paced around.

"Get it together!, Control it!, Don't feel, Don't Feel, DON'T FEEL!" I said frustrated.

Then I looked up and saw that My walls have changed to a dark Red and there was sharp ice sickles sticking out of the Walls.

**HI GUYS I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATING ON THIS STORY, AND TODAY THAT ENDS, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO TRY TO BE MORE FOCUSED INTO MY STORIES, EVEN THE OLDER ONES THAT I'VE COMPLETELY IGNORED, WELL LOVE YA, BYE XOXOXOXO**


End file.
